warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Euphona Prime/@comment-30494902-20170319011820
After going to the simulor and testing it on lvl 145 Oroken Bombards (high armor) and lvl 145 Oroken Heavy Gunners (High Health), then a normal squad of Oroken normals (non-Eximus) I have come to a point. Getting to this point I have tested it against my favorite secondary weapon, the Vaykor Marelok. This weapon is just for a giggle, building it for critical will do nothing on these big guys, 400 dmg on headshots to the Oroken Bombards, and you run out of ammo before they hit 90% hp. Will work great for stuff under lvl 80, and better on corpus because of the primary impact dmg. The secondary fire on this weapon does primarily more slash dmg, which is great for its status chance in the secondary firing mode. However you get extremely low critical chance in this mode and purely rely on the status. I have built it for full status with just a potato, running Hornet Strike, Magnum Force, Barrel Diffusion, Lethal Torrent and all the 60% elemental/60% status mods. All the mods are maxed and on paper shows some killer dmg, oh and btw you can get this 100% status this way, same with using Creeping Bullseye on the crit build and the primed mods you can get it 100.5% crit.... Anyway this is what I was wanting to test, for the bleeding dmg. If you are wondering what elemental combination I used it is Viral/Radiation, Viral cuts the hp down, radiation makes there allies shoot them, and the other way around. The Bleeding effect stays the same dmg over time even with Viral cutting the hp down, so this is a win win. Building it for status and using only the secondary fire, you can pump some bleed dmg out, which is what works on these lvl 145 Oroken Bombards, sometimes only takes 5 shot to bleed their hp away. The Heavy Gunners need 2 mags or more with this setup. I was seeing only 105ish dmg from the bleeding ticks and could keep Viral on them most of the time to help out the bleeding. I ran a few test on a full squad of lvl 145 Oroken baddies, no eximus and no nullifiers, 1 of each. After getting killed by the Bombards rockets shooting the baddies with Radiation on them a few time I finally set back further and tried to kill them all with no ammo refill. The normal guys dropped like flies and btw bleeding and toxin bypasses shields so, eat that corpus!!! The Heavy Gunner and Bombard was the problem, they took so many shots after dealing with the normal guys I ran out of ammo with this mastery fodder prime secondary. It's just a giggle, looks like awesomesause on paper and can be built for crit or status, but the ammo economy is TERRIBLE, but this biggest set back is that both fire mods have a set back. Primary fire has travel time and bullet drop, which I kinda like because it seems real...anyway. The secondary fire has range drop off, I noticed this when it was lvl 29 and I had all mods on it for the status build, and ran a solo mission to complete a Riven mod challenge. The range drop off is silly, it's nearly melee dagger range for full dmg, so there for, if you are not playing a stealth class and want to take on lvl 145 baddies, switch to the Vaykor Merelok, it has the same crit chance, but less crit dmg, and more status chance, but has primary impact and does less overall dmg....but you can snipe with it. Euphona Prime - Mastery Fodder!